


Reunion

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [21]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn considers his past actions as a User.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

With each subsequent journey inside the digital world, Flynn gained perspective.

 

He got to see, close up, how the actions and commands of the real world affected this one. Relocating files, transferring programs, _writing_ them on one notable occasion. It made him think about past actions he'd taken as a User.

 

Like, sending in one program – admittedly well-written and rather heavily protected – to infiltrate the MCP and steal an important file.

 

Even _Tron_ had been in trouble at the end of that 'adventure', and he'd been _designed_ for that sort of conflict.

 

Flynn had written that program to be sneaky, not wage war, and he'd paid the price. He knew; he'd checked for any sign of him as soon as the realization had dawned on him.

 

Nothing.

 

Here, on this new Grid, where he'd already written so many new programs, he couldn't help but wonder what _that one_ had been like. Fearless, probably. Adaptable. Loyal?

 

Flynn didn't know – _couldn't_ know, now – with any sort of certainty. Couldn't ask Tron because before the MCP, they'd been on two separate computers.

 

He'd asked anyway. Tron had almost looked pained when he told him no.

 

Realistically, he should be thinking about other things at that moment; the Grid had some pretty big problems at present, and he just _couldn't_ be here all the time to take care of them. Tron and the others were doing what they could, but they needed something. Someone.

 

Someone... dogged and relentless.

 

The work went quicker than he thought it probably should have, really. In that time, he found his thoughts wandering to an old conversation with Walter, about putting a little bit of themselves into their work; it had seemed a bit silly at the time, back when he'd still been with the company the first time, still with Lora, but now...

 

Flynn didn't know if programs had souls, but if they did, he hoped to transfer over a bit of that program, that had been brave enough to take on the MCP all alone.

 

When it was finished, when _he_ was finished, he looked into the face of this new program, and felt a connection.

 

He smiled.

 

“You are Clu.”

 

Clu smiled back at his User.

 

“I am Clu,” he confirmed.


End file.
